It comes with the uniform
by UmiHoshi
Summary: As soon as I'm gone from there, I can undo myself of these monkey suits." "Eh?" Road placed her legs on the ground. "But I like your suit look!" She whined. "Why would you? They're suffocating and ridicules." "When you wear it, you're all mine!"


**It comes with the uniform.**

"Sigh...." Tyki Mikk sounded, as he was making his way towards his room. It sure had been a though day, but it was rewarding. He now only still had to do a small attendance and then he could leave back to Portugael. He hadn't seen his three friends in a while, so he was looking forward to it. Asides from meeting up with them, the average clothing was far more comforting then the suit he had to wear in his black form.

Tyki entered his room and: "Welcome home!"  
His eyes fell on the small girl, lazily taking the majority of his bed for her account.  
"Ah.... I'm back." He sighed and undid his blazer.  
"How was your day, Tyki-nii? Have you seen Allen?" She happily wagged her feet in the air as she stared at her brother.  
"No news about the squirt. I got rid of two exorcists, though. I let one run rampant, serving as a breeding ground for Tease."  
"Ah, good job. Be sure to collect them on time, okay?"  
Tyki nodded.

"Now would you mind moving? I'm going to change."  
"Eh? It's okay, isn't it? I've seen Tyki's skivvies a thousand times, anyway." Road, hopped off of the bed and gallantly placed herself on Tyki's lazy chair. Her legs over the right leaning, her back against the left one.  
"Could be, but you'll keep me up. It's not like I enjoy going to your dad's parties. I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible." He unbuttoned his shirt and walked over to a small table. he pored some wine from a bottle, which was placed on the table, in a glass next to it and took a light sip. "As soon as I'm gone from there, I can undo myself of these monkey suits."  
"Eh!?" Road placed her legs on the ground. "But I like your suit look!" She whined.  
"Why would you? They're suffocating and ridicules." Tyki grabbed a clean shirt, pulled it on, but left it unbuttoned. He placed himself next to Road, in the chair. She swung her legs over his.  
"Well..... When you're wearing your suit, it indicates you're my brother. When you wear it, you're all mine!" She stuck out her tongue and pressed her nose against Tyki's cheek.  
He sighed. "Isn't the stigma already?"  
"Too! But you don't always show those! As long as you're wearing that suit, you're my brother. as soon as you walk around in that baggy junk, I don't know you!" She swung her arms around his neck and wagged her feet.  
Tyki showed a light smirk and leaned his elbow on the leaning. "Then here's a question: I'll be wearing a new suit to your dad's party. what am I to you in that?"  
"Hmmmm.......... beats me." She replied, thinking.  
Tyki sighed and stood up to continue dressing.  
"Hoh! You're wearing the same underwear as that time Allen stripped you!" Road laughed.  
"Shut it, will you?" Tyki replied, semi-angry. Tyki tied his new pair of pants.  
"We're no siblings by blood, so the suit's the only thing, according to your saying. If it's not my usual suit, or the ones looking like it, since I'm not as disgusting as to wear the same one all the time, it would mean I'm not your brother in other suits."  
"Don't pull it like that! Of course you're still my brother in other suits. I was just saying-...."  
"'-You look better in your usual suit.' I should see it as a compliment then, I guess."  
Road sat back, rather annoyed.  
Tyki pulled the new blazer over his shoulders and did his tie correctly. "Well then, Road." He turned to her, revealing a suit that matched her party dress perfectly. "In this suit, I won't be your brother. Rather,-" He smiled a cheeky grin. "-I'll be having the role as your date for tonight."  
Road looked surprised. Then smiled charmingly. "I'd be delighted."

"Ah Tyki! Your shoes..."  
"Uh? ........... Heh.... awell, sometimes a uniform can be mixed."

---------------------------------the end

WOOT!!! My very first DGM oneshot! 8D I'm so proud of myself T///T~3  
I'm a little bit disappointed though. I would've wanted my first one to be an AllenXRoad. I tried!..... but I failed T_T'''  
The working title was 'don't walk into a man dressing', but it sounded to long =\ This sounds more catchy ^^  
I came with this thought while shopping with my parents. I bought cosplay, without my parents noticing! 8D (it's a suit, actually for a solicitation) I felt soooo..... TYKI in those outfits! T///T~3 I'm the happiest girl alive (next to Hoshino-sensei for actually MAKING Tyki (mama!8D)), being so closely connected to Tyki Mikk, the 'Sex on Legs'. After I went home, I salted the wound by searching for Tyki pictures. omg, so many! And a lot with different suits, too!  
I want to thank D--C-chan for helping me to get more in the role of Road (it's so fun to scream 'ALLEN!!!' at the phone, all the time 8D)  
and Miko-chan for helping me to get more in the role of Tyki.  
And I want to thank Seda-chan ................ for being there (and finally liking Road) 8D8D8D!!!!!


End file.
